


The Fruit Bowl

by mouthwhisperer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author is mentally deranged, Drapple, Fruit, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthwhisperer/pseuds/mouthwhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple has a hickey - and a secret.<br/>Also fruit like to gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fruit Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling and therefore I own none of these characters. Except for the fruits. 
> 
> This fic is also currently on FF.net and tumblr.

It was a quiet day in the fruitbowl. The Slytherin commonroom was deserted - everyone had gone outside to enjoy the good weather.

Orange rolled over to her friend Apple.

“Today is so boring!” She sighed dramatically.

“Mmm…” Apple mumbled, but she didn’t seem to be listening.

Suddenly Orange gasped. “Apple! You have a hickey!”

Apple blushed a deep green. “Orange! Shh!”

“So, who’s it from?” Orange grinned slyly.

“Promise not to tell?”

“Promise.”

Apple took a deep breath. “Dracomalfoy.’ She muttered quickly.

“Sorry didn’t quite catch that.” Orange replied cheerfully.

“Draco Malfoy.”

“You got a hickey from Draco Malfoy!?”

Apple groaned. “Tell the whole world, why don’t you.”

“No one heard, don’t worry.” Orange smiled sweetly.

“Who got a hickey from Draco Malfoy?” Banana asked.

“Apple.” Orange replied promply.

Banana gasped. “Wow! Wait till I tell the Grapes!”

Apple banged her head against the side of the bowl.

~~~~~~

 

By the end of the day, it seemed that the whole castle knew about Apple and Draco. Pudding had texted Apple to say that she and Luna were very happy for them. Chicken had actually dropped by, seeming rather shocked, to check if the gossip was true. The grapes were continually bombarding Apple with questions.

 

“Is he your boyfriend now, Apple? Are you in love? How long have you two been going out for? What-”

Apple quelled them with a look. She was desperate for Draco to get back so that she could escape. But he wouldn’t return for at least another hour- oh!

A smooth, long-fingered hand reached down and, cupping Apple gently, lifted her from the bowl. Draco carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

 

“My roommates won’t be back til seven. We have the dorm to ourselves,” He whispered, “And we are going to use it.”

 

He peppered her with kisses, gently biting into her skin and sucking hard, swallowing her sweet juices. He loved the green of her complexion against his own pale pink lips, and he knew that he didn’t want to wait any longer. “Are you ready, my love?”

She didn’t respond, just produced still more juices. He took it as a yes.

 

When Apple still hadn’t returned after an hour and a half, Orange took it upon herself to find out what was going on. In the rough, callused hand of Blaise Zabini, she crept up the boys’ dormitory stairs until she reached the room where Draco slept along with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini himself. Blaise opened the door for her. A true gentleman, she thought, until her mind froze with shock – there was Draco, asleep on his bed, and next to where his hand dipped down to the floor, was one small green Apple core.


End file.
